Data buses are frequently used to facilitate communication between multiple devices within a computer or controller system. A data bus provides for the transmission of bits of data between a sending device, such as a microprocessor or other controller, and at least one receiving or controlled device. In some examples, data buses are parallel buses, which carry data words in parallel on multiple wires. Alternatively, data buses can utilize multiplexing to output multiple control instructions sequentially to controlled devices over a single data bus. In such an example, each controlled device or receiving device includes logic for determining the appropriate timing to read data on the data bus as an instruction for the controlled device. When a failure in the system causes inaccurate signals to be provided to the data bus, the receiving or controlled devices can receive incorrect instructions, and other data passed along the data bus can be distorted or otherwise damaged.